


A Vulcan Limerick

by Cheree_Cargill



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:31:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheree_Cargill/pseuds/Cheree_Cargill
Summary: Some silliness in poetry form.





	A Vulcan Limerick

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: The Star Trek characters are the property of Paramount Studios, Inc. This limerick is the creation and property of Cheree Cargill and is copyright (c) 2000 by Cheree Cargill.

 

There once was a Vulcan named Spock

Who heard ticking his biological clock.

He called up Christine

And said, "Have you seen

The size of my dickery-dock?"

  


"It's time for pon farr once again.

And, although it's not really a sin,

I need my good nurse

'Fore it gets any worse,

And I lose all control of my yen!"

  


So Christine ran quick to his side

In his quarters she did abide

For so many hours

That crewmen sent flowers

For they thought that she surely had died!

  


But finally she emerged all aglow

And bruised from her head to her toe.

For she found that Spock

Was completely a jock

And he could go fast or go slow.

  


The smile's on her face to this day.

From her regular rolls in the hay

With her horny Vulcan

Good lord, what a man!

Who's always got time for a lay!

  



End file.
